Argumento Evolucionário contra o Naturalismo
Direitos Reservados ao Iron Chariots, Link original aqui. O argumento evolucionário contra o naturalismo é um argumento desenvolvido por Alvin Plantinga para mostrar que o naturalismo metafísico contém sua própria "refutação": se as nossas crenças são um mero resultado de processos naturais, então elas não são confiáveis. Assim, a crença de que só a natureza existe é um tanto suspeita. No mesmo artigo, Plantinga também alega que o naturalismo é uma "religião honorária", que é semelhante à alegação de que o ateísmo é uma religião. O argumento é semelhante à alegação de que os ateus não podem saber nada, que é baseado em um padrão irrealista de conhecimento. Argumento Brevemente, Plantinga argumenta que a seleção natural afeta os processos mentais, e não apenas características físicas. No entanto, a seleção natural não seleciona para a verdade, apenas para a utilidade. Ou seja, se uma falsa crença ajuda um animal a sobreviver melhor do que uma crença verdadeira, então a seleção favorecerá a falsa crença. Portanto, não há garantia de que qualquer crença que temos é verdadeira. Isso se aplica a crença no naturalismo em si mesmo: um naturalista acredita que seus processos de pensamento são o resultado de processos naturais, que produzem crenças não-confiáveis. E, portanto, a crença no naturalismo não é confiável. "A versão mais famosa do argumento da razão é epistemológica: Se o naturalismo fosse verdadeiro, não poderíamos ser justificados em crer nele ''http://winteryknight.com/2011/04/21/angus-menuge-explains-the-ontological-argument-from-reason/"'' "Para termos convicções de confiança, temos que ter bom funcionamento de equipamentos noéticos (ou seja, um cérebro, medula espinhal, aparato sensorial, etc., que reconheçam a realidade). Mas pode um processo estritamente materialista, não-teleológico e evolutivo produzir tal equipamento confiável? ... a fim de aceitar a explicação evolutiva naturalista para o desenvolvimento de nossos equipamentos noéticos, temos de ser agnósticos sobre sua confiabilidade. Tudo o que realmente sabemos é que ele funciona para fins evolutivos, e não para fins de discernir a verdade da falsidade. O naturalismo evolucionista, ao que parece, é um argumento auto-destrutivo. Se nós acreditarmos na teoria, não temos razão para acreditar que a teoria é verdadeira." ''http://www.firstthings.com/web-exclusives/2010/09/should-you-trust-the-monkey-mind Isto não é uma nova descoberta, muitos filósofos têm questionado a confiabilidade da percepção sensorial, memória e cognição, incluindo René Descartes e David Hume. ''"Mas, então, comigo uma terrível dúvida sempre surge: se as convicções da mente do homem, que foram desenvolvidas a partir da mente de animais inferiores, têm qualquer valor confiável em tudo. Alguém confiaria nas convicções da mente de um macaco, se é que existem quaisquer convicções em tal mente?" - Charles Darwin Contra-Argumentos Razões pelas quais a evolução favorece algumas faculdades confiáveis O argumento de Plantinga parece favorecer uma visão simplista injustificada do instinto. Certos comportamentos de aprendizagem parecem ser instintivos, como as unidades de aquisição da linguagem, para conectar-se socialmente com outros indivíduos, para investigar novos objetos e lugares e para ouvir e contar histórias. A Evolução tem uma boa razão para selecionar os indivíduos com uma compreensão exata do mundo (pelo menos parcialmente), porque esta é a maneira mais econômica e infalível para garantir a sobrevivência e a reprodução. Por exemplo, no exemplo do tigre, seria possível uma pessoa ser ambivalente sobre ser comida, ou mesmo o desejo, mas terá instintos que levam-no a fugir. No entanto, isso exigiria um conjunto diferente de instintos para cada tipo de ameaça, e/ou uma justificação complexa que surgiria que iria levá-la a agir normalmente, de modo a evitar a morte, mesmo que ela não se importasse em morrer. Em contraste, dar ao ser humano um sentimento de dor, um desejo geral para evitar ferimentos e uma compreensão exata do que pode causar ferimentos, é de fato uma solução muito mais simples e mais eficaz. É menos provável que o mau funcionamento em circunstâncias incomuns requer menos complexidade e poder do cérebro. Apenas alguns instintos poderiam ser responsáveis por quase todas as situações de sobrevivência. Seria de se esperar, portanto, que a evolução seria muito mais propensa a escolher os indivíduos que tentam se comportar de acordo com uma compreensão mais ou menos precisa do seu mundo e metas úteis, do que os indivíduos com um conjunto grande e de difícil controle dos instintos destinados a recolher apenas o direito comportamental em todas as circunstâncias. Esta última solução é também vulnerável e também desnecessariamente complexa para ser favorecida. Uma última maneira de conduzir o ponto seria parodiar o argumento desta maneira: por que, quando um tigre corre em direção a um homem, ele vê o tigre e simplesmente busca correr dele? Por que ele não ouve o rugido, tira o amigo da direção oposta e corre por esse motivo? Esta situação é análoga, porque a percepção exata através da audição e visão também são traços complexos, evolutivamente selecionados, mas ambos só podem ser selecionados devido aos comportamentos que provocam. No argumento de Plantinga, ambas as soluções devem ser possíveis as adaptações evolutivas. Mas, apesar de ambas as estratégias possíveis de aversão ao tigre fossem realizar o mesmo objetivo, apenas uma poderia ser razoavelmente esperada para evoluir, porque a outra exigiria a evolução de um corpo docente muito mais complexo, menos generalizável, e facilmente confundido para realizar o mesmo objetivo. Apesar de termos um aparato cognitivo suficientemente avançado para sobreviver em tempos pré-históricos, isso não implica termos um aparato cognitivo suficientemente avançado para entender completamente o mundo. Não há nenhuma razão clara para que as partes do cérebro que evoluíram possuam habilidades necessárias para a sobrevivência e interação social que não devem ser capazes de compreender com precisão outros fenômenos que requerem habilidades semelhantes. Explicando o Design Pobre A evolução pode explicar características da mente humana que não são bem projetadas para modelar com precisão o mundo, tais como certas formas de superstição, transtornos de ansiedade, auto-estima inflada e ilusões de ótica. Ela também fornece, pelo menos, uma explicação áspera para o porquê dos seres humanos não serem bons em certos tipos de pensamento e de processamento de informações e são propensos a falácias lógicas e vieses cognitivos. O Criacionismo ou Design Inteligente não podem explicar adequadamente essas características da mente humana, nem geralmente preveem outras áreas em que os seres humanos possam ser propensos a erros. Falta de confiabilidade como um fato Crenças não são objetivamente confiáveis. Se duas pessoas têm crenças conflitantes, pelo menos uma delas tem de estar errada. Se a sua conjectura alternativa é que as explicações evolucionárias de nossas faculdades mentais estão erradas e as crenças são confiáveis, então o seu argumento é auto-destrutivo. Uma maneira de apresentar este argumento: Você acredita que fez um bom argumento. Eu acredito que você não fez. Portanto, você não fez. Se as explicações evolutivas permitem a falta de confiabilidade dos nossos processos de pensamento e as explicações teístas não, elas perdem. E se explicações teístas também permitem isso, então elas estão entregando-se a um tu quoque. Se nossas crenças fossem confiáveis não precisaríamos da Ciência, que é um método para investigar o mundo, sem nos tornar vítimas de nossos vieses cognitivos. Crenças interagem umas com as outras Nossas crenças não existem isoladamente, mas sim reforçam ou contradizem-se. Não se pode, por exemplo, racionalmente acreditar que jogar na loteria é um desperdício de dinheiro, e também que jogar na loteria é um bom investimento a longo prazo. Se alguém não tem certeza sobre uma crença, pode-se tentar encontrar maneiras de corroborar ou refutar isso. Se alguém 'sente' que têm alguém andando ao redor de sua casa, elas podem ouvir passos, e ir procurar pegadas. Cada uma dessas crenças ("Estou com uma sensação de alguém andando por aí", "Eu pensei que eu ouvi/não ouvi passos", e "Eu pensei que eu vi/não vi pegadas"), de forma isolada, podem estar erradas. No entanto, se todos os três apontam na mesma direção (ou havia uma sensação, som de passos, e pegadas; ou nenhuma sensação, nenhum som de passos, e nenhuma pegada), então a conclusão torna-se mais confiável. Na verdade, a ciência é um método para descobrir qual de nossas crenças são verdadeiras. É possível imaginar cenários em que uma pessoa detenha duas ou mais crenças errôneas que não contradizem umas as outras, o que leva a pessoa a uma conclusão falsa. A maioria destas, no entanto, são ou ambíguas, ou obviamente, artificiais. Outros meios de interpretar a verdade Mesmo que a afirmação de Plantinga fosse verdade, isso não significa que a seleção natural seria abnegada. Ao procurar a verdade, existem mais fatores incluídos do que apenas o que a seleção natural tem a dizer sobre o assunto. Um desses fatores seria o pensamento racional e lógico, uma vez que nos ajuda a determinar a verdade, sem chegarmos a uma hesitante barreira inescapável, como esse argumento sugere que fazemos. Este argumento, em particular, não prova que a verdade é incognoscível, nem prova qualquer aspecto da doutrina religiosa. Ele não consegue resolver quaisquer outros aspectos da mente ou na utilização da busca da verdade, e é aí que reside uma falha fatal. Variante: as Leis físicas do Naturalismo não podem explicar a lógica "O Naturalismo mina a base racional para inferência lógica adequada porque reduz os processos racionais a reações neuroquímicas do cérebro físico. Mas, um estado electro-químico que leva a um outro estado electro-químico no cérebro pode produzir inferência adequada lógica? Se assim for, como? ... O Naturalismo mina a inferência lógica adequada, reduzindo o comportamento do cérebro com as leis da física, mas as leis da física não produzem inferência lógica adequada. ''https://carm.org/naturalism-is-self-refuting" '' Este é basicamente um Argumento Transcendental reformulado para ser um argumento evolutivo. Referências * The Evolutionary Argument Against Naturalism by Alvin Plantinga, in Science and Religion in Dialogue, edited by Melville Y. Stewart.